


Your Turn

by WillowClemson



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gentle Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowClemson/pseuds/WillowClemson
Summary: I help you with your "soft" problem.
Kudos: 2





	Your Turn

You're having trouble getting hard.   
Performance anxiety again no doubt. New you is a long way from the nostalgic best fuck of my life you, but I'm sure this will fade when you realize I don't care that much. Do I want to cream my shorts every time I even look at you from the memory of earth shattering orgasms you give me in bed...yeah, but more than that I want to please you. I want to please you so badly. Cum for me. Cum inside me.  
With lots of lube and patience, we finally manage to struggle your limp dick into my hole, and I start slow, rhythmic and squeezing to urge blood flow. I ride you. I ride you until I can feel your cock expanding, grazing my sweet spot with every thrust, so I thrust faster. I thrust harder. This feels so good, but it isn't your cock that sends me over the edge, it's your moan. This is the only sound you've made since we started and the utter carnality in your noise is what makes me spurt hot cum onto your crotch, grunting brutally into your mouth, sucking your tongue to muffle the sound of my own desperation.   
I'm whimpering against the edge of the bed when you look down at me with a grin. Fucker, you didn't even do anything, don't look so smug. I crawl to where you're leaning against the headboard, inching up your legs, your cock not completely rigid as it was moments earlier, but not flaccid in the least anymore. My mouth waters. I want to suck it. Can I suck it? Please?   
I kiss your head gingerly, tasting my own juices on you, licking you clean. I am almost able to go balls deep before you start expanding again, your cock growing once again too large not to gag myself on it. I gag myself anyways. I want to please you. I want to please you. The way your fingers graze my face, ever so gently as not to throw me off, brushing the hair out of my face not to assist me, but to get a better view of my performing a disappearing act with your cock. It's here, now it's gone, it's here, it's deep in my mouth, and you're greedy, tickling the hair not out of my eyes, but away from my lips, wanting to see, wanting to watch. I drool my saliva down to where my fingers are at work massaging your balls and base, my tongue doing flicks against where your meatus and the rim of your head join together as I am entranced in a faster rhythm, cooing my own selfless pleasure. Please, cum down my throat. Please cum down my throat. I'll swallow like a good lover, I promise. I still remember how you taste. I pull you out enough to swirl my tongue around your head, forwards, backwards, forwards again, then back to flicks. Cum for me. Tears have started to flow down my skin from my own relentlessness. I suck my cheeks in just enough to envelop your cock in my warmth. I swirl my tongue around you, deeper, deeper I push my throat down. I feel it before I taste it, bitter, but oh, so delicious in my mouth. Your cum. You came.  
I pleased you. This is what I wanted. This is my release.   
I swallow and lick you clean once more. I'm smiling weakly as I absent-mindedly suckle your testicles. As soon as I have the strength to push myself up from your lap, you shove me back down by my chest, my back flat on the bed. The look in your eyes is both cruel and playful at the same time.  
"Oh, no. Now it's my turn."


End file.
